Let Me Teach You! (Uta no Prince-sama x Reader- one shots!)
by CharactersXReaders
Summary: After some pestering you are sitting down trying desperately to learn how to play your boyfriends instrument...though his affection may be a bit of a distraction! (reader x various)
1. Ren Jinguji- My Little Chipmunk

_Squeak!_  
Damn you could not play the saxophone. Damn was it bad or what? However your boyfriend Ren Jinguji wouldn't let you give up.  
"Ren! I can't do it!" You whine.  
_"Nonsense_ it sounds fine." He laughs and puts his hand in your hair.  
"No Ren I'm like serious...I may like_ break your saxophone!_" You urge.  
"I believe in you." Ren promises.  
"Damn right." You mutter squeaking again. "This can't be a thing, Ren." You sigh.  
"Come on (y/n) it isn't like you to give up!" Ren jokes poking your shoulder.  
_"Damn straight."_ You nod.  
"Then try again." He chuckles.  
You cheeks turn red as you blow into the instrument.  
_"Pwah!"_ You pant after you take the mouthpiece away. "This...is...ha..._hard!"_ You yell between pants.  
Ren laughed.  
_"You looked so cute just then!"_ He laughed turning away. "Oh wow! _Your cheeks puffed out like that it was cutest thing!_ You looked like a little chipmunk!" He fell back. "I can't! (y/n) _you're way too cute for your own good!"_ He covered his face in his hands and rolled onto his side. You puff out your cheeks and your bottom lip juts out in a pouting manner.  
_"Ahhhh~_ (y/n) you know I love you right?" He sighs happily and sits up. You furrow your eyebrows together keeping your pouting face on.  
"Ah~ that's an even cuter face~ be careful it may get stuck like that little l-_chipmunk_~." He purred kissing your cheeks.  
"Ren.." You mumble and cross your arms.  
"Come on you're getting closer! Try again, whatever face you make I promise I wont laugh!" He swore sitting next to you again. "Go on then, (y/n)." He promises you.  
"Mhn..." You heave a sigh but decide to try again. You let out three small honks one rather loud honk and a handful of squeaks. "Pwuah!" You start to pant roughly again.  
"Maybe you should try a different breathing technique.." Ren murmurs.  
"Wha? How do you breath differently?" You laugh at the thought.  
"Try taking deeper breaths and less of them then small breaths and a lot of them." Ren pushes your shoulder playfully.  
"How'd you know I wa-"  
"-That doesn't matter now." Ren cuts you off.  
"Hm? Well alright..." You start again letting out two large honks a squeak and some weird noise that sounded kinda like my mom when Kmart has a sale. _"Jeez!"_ Your cheeks were red and you were panting loudly.  
_"How is it, that you can kiss me for like 4 minuets straight but not blow into a saxophone enough to produce a note?"_ Ren murmurs.  
"Ren!" You yelp blushing darkly. "That is _not_ funny!" You squeak.  
"I know it's not~~." Ren purrs kissing your forehead.  
"Can I give up?" You ask raising your eyebrows.  
"Hmm if you wanna."  
"How are you so good at this?" You mutter leaning onto him.  
"I've been playing for a long time..that and I practice, _you_ never took lessons." He laughs slightly kissing your cheek.  
"It's such a cool looking instrument I wish I was good at it."  
'Well...it's alright you're good at other things." Ren promises kissing your nose lightly.  
"Like what?" You glare at him.  
"Eh? Well you're in the idol course so you're a good singer, and your fashion sense is really good, and...erm...you're really nice." Ren bit his lip, "_oh_ an-"  
"-It's all the same.." You hug him happily.  
"Wha..._what'd I do?"_ His hands ghost over your hips. "What you said,_ it was nice.."_ You murmur.  
"Oh...well~." He smiled cheerily and pushed you back enough to look at you. "If saying nice things get me hugs~ _hmm._." He smiled slyly and you blushed darkly.  
"R-ren.." You mutter.  
_"You're so cute.."_ He chuckled kissing you gently.  
"But I was kidding...I don't only want rewards when I say nice things like that..._I just like your smile."_ He whispered into your lips.  
"Ren.." Your blush fades away and you look at him through big (e/c) eyes.  
"I love you.." You whisper happily leaning toward him. "I love you too (y/n)." He chuckled kissing you fondly.  
"Everything about you.._My __Little Chipmunk_."

* * *

**New One Shot Series (: Yes I'm excited for this one but one thing, for Tokiya's chap...hmmm I have a few ideas so I'll pitch them~!**

**1.) I could write a duet song on my own (I'm really bad at those) xD  
2.) A reader-chan could write one and send it to me via IM, E-mail, ect..  
3.) I could just grab a random ass song of the interwebs xD I like the song "It's You" By Jess Hudak (The Ashe and Road Version)  
**

[Winter Cover] It's You【Road + Ashe】

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	2. Masato Hijirikawa- Our Special Secret

_**"Gah!"**_  
You sigh and hang your head, Masato had been trying to teach you to play the piano but you couldn't get the hang of it. Two different fingers moving at the same time on different hands? What the hell were you? A ninja? For fuck's sake you could not do this...  
"Masato I can't..." You whine leaning back and sighing heavily.  
"Come on (y/n) I know you can do it if you_ try."_ Masato patted your back.  
"Will _you_ play again?" You ask hopefully, you loved watching him play the piano, it made him look really cool and mysterious..  
"Alright but then _you_ have to try again.." Masato sighed patting your head and turning to the piano. He began to play a gently melody, you never really heard him play anything upbeat, though you were sure he was capabile of it. You watch him dreamily, how was he so good at something?  
"I'm not this good at anything but breathing.." You murmur watching his gentle looking hands whisk over the keys.  
"(y/n), you think you can do it now?" Masato picked his hands up and rested them on his lap.  
_"I dunno..."_ You murmur questioningly.  
"Come on, _you can do it._" He promised.  
"Only since you asked..." You grumble putting your hands on the white keys and trying to concentrate. You jump when you hit a note that's much too high. "You almost had it (y/n) I know you can do it." Masato patted your hand.  
_"Masa..."_ You murmur sighing heavily.  
_"(y/n).."_ He kissed your temple in a silent urge to push you forward.  
"Masato, I'm no good." You murmur.  
"Nonsense I think you can do it." He smiled reassuringly.  
"I_ don't think I can.."_  
"Try playing something with me." Masato squeezed your hands before bringing his hands up to rest gently on the white and black keys of his large grand piano. "Come on, just try to copy my actions." He moved closer to you on the bench and put his feet on the small golden pedals knowing how much you hated that part. You look up at him and nod. "_On the count of three._" He looked over for approval.  
"Mhm." You nod.  
_"1."_ You jump slightly but get ready.  
_"2."_ He sent you a flickering side ways glance before he,  
_"3._" Started playing. You jump in after him and surprisingly, you didn't need to look at him.  
_"Masato I'm doing it!"_ You yelp.  
"I see that, (y/n) good job." He smiled not stopping. Your hands brush various times and your cheeks tinted a darker red with each encounter.  
"Try taking the pedals." Masato looks over at you.  
"I..._alright.._" You quickly replace his feet with your own.  
"There see?" Masato smiled at you.  
"You're still like ten times better than me.." You laugh. Masato only let out a small chuckle.  
"And you can still sing like then times better than me." He promises.  
_"You think?"_ You ask not taking your eyes off you hands.  
_"I do."_ Suddenly you hand was covered with someone else's and you stopped playing. Your feet stop moving. After a moment you pick your hands up and look up at Masato.  
"I told you, I knew you could do it." Masato held your chin between his thumb and index finger and leaned down slightly.  
"I'm shocked you were right.." You chuckle softly. "_I bet I can only play properly with you.."_ You add, Masato still holding your chin between his fingers.  
_"That makes me happy._" He whispered as his lips brush your's in a feathery caress of a kiss. "_Don't play the piano with anyone else."_ His eyes began to flutter closed. _"It's our special secret...only ever play this piano with me."_ You nod as you begin to close your own eyes. "_It can only be me.."_ His lips hit yours and he kissed you sweetly you kissed him back. You whisper his name in between soft kisses and move closer to him on the cushioned bench.  
"(y/n) tell me you love me." Masato whispered into your lips.  
"I love you Masato..."  
"I love you too.." He hugged you and closed his eyes,

_"and since you love me, I'm going to be selfish with you. This __our special secret, _Only let me hear your beautiful playing."

* * *

**Erk hooked on Blue Exorcist god...can't stop loving..Suguro...secret love...not so secret actually. **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	3. Kotobuki Reiji- Weapons

"This is annoyingly loud but I can't stop it's _so_ fun!"  
You were laughing loudly as you and your boyfriend Reiji shook a set of maracas around like it was _literally nobody's business._ You were positive there was some elaborate scheme to playing this instrument but you sure as hell weren't gonna sit down and study how to make it sound good, you were gonna do it. If you were a prodigy. Good for you. So you'd just do this,  
"and...**SHAKE!"** You turned around and shook rather loudly in Reiji's ears.  
_"Blwah!"  
_ He fell off the couch covering his ears.  
_"PFFT!"_ You start to laugh again as you fall off the couch. _"Ahah! You're face!"_ You continue to laugh. "I'm sorry_ I'm sorry_ but _that!"_ You cover your face with shaking and bouncy hands. "Was amazing!" You roll onto your side still laughing.  
"(y/n)~ that's so _mean!_" He uncovers his ears.  
"I'm sorry!" You roll over to him trying to stop your laughter. _"You know I love you right Ko?"_ You stop rolling when you hit him.  
"I can't even.." He sits up.  
"And...**REVENGE!"** He jumps onto you and shakes his maracas loudly.  
"Urg!" You topple backwards.  
"It _is_ loud!" You shout through laughter. The other Kou-hai's and and Reiji's band mates stare at the two of you, some of the sighing and shaking their heads. **_"No no no no no!"_** You and Reiji were shaking your maraca's in each other's ears as you rolled around on the floor like toddlers.  
"Is there even a science to this instrument?!" You shout over the noise.  
"Not one that I know of." Ranmaru sighed.  
_"Sure there is!"_ Reiji yelled back. "Not one that I'm gonna learn!" He added.  
_"Pfttt!"_ You were laughing and kicking your legs around as you rolled about the carpeted floors. _"Ko I can't!_" You hit his back with the strangely shaped instrument. You arch your back and cover your face with bouncing hands laughing so hard it became almost silent.  
"Stop these maracas sound like my mom when she wakes up from her midday naps but less hairy sounding!" You hit his back again.  
_"(y/n)!"_ He yell-gasps, and starts laughing again. The maracas shake with your bouncing shoulders and the other boys in the room want nothing more than to take them and let them burn in the fiery pits of hell. But you were just having too much fun. You stop your movements for a moment and look up at Reiji.  
"My head hurts." You murmur as you lean toward each other.  
"Mine too.." He laughs as his eyes flutter closed and he drops a maraca to put a hand on your cheek. You lips meet with a small spark and you lean closer to him and suddenly.

_**SHAKE. **_

From Ranmaru Kurosaki in the flesh.  
"Uwah!" Reiji jumps and snatches the maraca from him.  
"That's not funny Ran-ran!" He shouted shaking the maracas in the other male's ear. Ranmaru slapped the maracas out of Reiji's hands and the hit the wall with a thump accompanied by the rattling of whatever brilliant things were put in them by some stroke of unbelievable genius. Reiji gasped.  
_"Bwahm!"_ You jump up behind Ranmaru and shake your maraca in his ears.  
"Holy shit what?!" He jumps and turns around only to have you pop up behind him again.  
"Psht!" You fall back laughing. Reiji swipes his maracas up and falls back laughing again.  
"I'm crying _wait!"_ You kick your legs around and laugh hysterically.  
"Someone burn those weapons of mass distruction." Ranmaru shook his head, you weren't sure if it was the fact he was annoyed or the fact he probably couldn't hear anything since you got him twice. You felt kinda bad..but not enough to be actually guilty about it.  
"Ahhh~ (y/n) that was amazing!" Reiji's laughter slowed and he was laying on the ground chuckiling slightly. You stop laughing too and lay besiding giving joking comments back and fourth. He rolled onto you and hovered above you. You shook the maracas behind him and laugh slightly. You stare up at him and lean up slowly. You slide your hand up his cheek the maraca still in your hand. He kisses you gently and drops his maracas you however hold onto your's.  
He whispers soft _'I love yous'_ between kisses and with every move you make you also make an obnoxious shaking noise.

_"(y/n) put those weapons of mass destruction down when I'm kissing you."_

* * *

**Is there some extremely elaborate way to play this instrument I dunnno I like making noise with them so that's what I wrote xD**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	4. Syo Kurusu- Super Fucking Cute

"Try holding it like...gentler..ish maybe?" Syo murmured trying to figure out what was wrong with the violin playing you were tying to  
do. You wanted to learn but it was hopeless.  
"I can't! Urgh!" You yell and then let out a sigh. "I can't do it properly." You grumble.  
"Aw, come on! I'd bet you can do it, just keep trying." He smiled at you and stood up walking behind you. "Try bending your elbow a little bit more..." He  
whispered his lips brushing your ear slightly as he guided your arm with his hand and wrapping his other arm around your waist. "And then.."  
He moved your hand up sightly on the insturment. "Hold it lighter at first, don't squeeze so much, hold it the way you would hold a pencil if you  
were sketching just for now." He murmured. Your cheeks tint a dark red color as you nod. "Also don't be afraid of dropping it, the insturment is  
delicate but playing is hard. I dropped it a lot when I first started playing it too. If you do drop it try and catch it though." He explained still  
holding your arms in place from behind. "lean your cheek down a little too, so you can see the strings, and turn the violin a little more away  
from you." His breath tickled your neck like a backwards chill and made you shiver._ "Are you cold?"_  
"No! No! I'm fine hah!" You jump your dark blush only turning darker.  
"Oh, alright." He nods assessing you from his spot behind you. "Now try." He nods. You move slowly and shakily and let's face it, it sucked.  
"No matter what I do it's no good." You shake your head.  
"Hm..." Syo sighs and drops his hat on your head. "You still look cute, just holding the violin." He laughed. "That makes sense though."  
"Wha.." You blush darkly.  
"Oh? _Don't move_." Syo pulls out his phone and takes a picture of you._ "That's adorable.._." He laughed, "it's my new phone background." He decided. "Go on then, keep trying to play it, I bet you can get it." He smiles squeezing your cheek.  
"Eh?" You jump slightly and nod.  
"Well you get how to play but...you just don't go fast enough and what not." He sighs softly.  
"I'm afraid I'll _break_ it!" You jump.  
"Aw, how cute.." He chuckled. "I love you." He added laughing softly.  
"Oh?...I love you too..." You blush slightly and nod. He pressed his hand to your leg and leaned over, pressing his lips to your cheek. You giggle softly and lean closer to him.  
"You are _adorable._." He chuckled nuzziling his nose into your cheek. You laugh softly again and push his hat up on your head slightly so you could see past it. You set the violin on Syo's lap, "will you play something?" You ask hopefully.  
"Hm..(y/n)...don't give me those puppy eyes." He shielded his face.  
"Please?" You beg widening your puppy eyes even more.  
"No not the puppy eyes and that lip thing (y/n)! Hm..._only cause it's for you.."_ He murmured picking up the violin.  
"Yes!" You look happily up at him as he begins to play the instrument with great care yet at the same a certain amount of grace and carelessness that it made it look beautiful and sound like something out of this world. You close your eyes as your face breaks out into one of your small smiles. Syo begins to give you small looks as he smiles and prolongs his glances he stops in the middle of the song and sets the violin down.  
"You're too cute for your own good." He laughs softly and tugs the ends of your hair gently.  
"Wow, Syo...you're really amazing at playing the violin...I love your music so much!" You smile happily at him, your large (e/c) discs locking on to his blue ones. "R-really?" He blushes a light shade of pink and smiles at you, "thanks._ That means a lot."  
_ "Maybe I should try something else.." You murmur putting your finger to your lips. "Ah! _I know!"_ You perk up and look at him."  
"Huh what is it (y/n)?" He looked slightly shocked at you.  
"You did Karate when you were little right?" You ask.  
"Yeah I did." He nods raising his eyebrows.  
"Well how about I try that then?" You smile.  
"Hm? Alright." He laughed softly. "Here let's see.." You punch his arm and squeeze your eyes shut. "And BAM!"  
"Hahah that sucked." He laughed and put his hand on the back of your head pulling you toward him.  
"Rule number one, don't close your eyes, rule number 2, don't announce when you're gonna hit me, and rule number three, your thumb needs to be on the outside when you punch. _But it was still cute."_ He laughed.  
"Cute.." You murmur resting your head on his shoulder.  
"Everything you do is super fucking cute (y/n) _some times I can't stand it."_ He kissed you gently, _"I love you.."_

* * *

**Can we just sit down for a moment and think about how amazing Syo is? I literally love him. Like #SecretOtakuJustForSyo. Like in princess Jellyfish Tsukimi just loves Jellies I just love Syo and Ren...and all the other members of STARISH HOW COULD I PICK JUST ONE TO SQUEAL OVER AHDHSFDNSF **

**love.**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	5. Mikaze Ai- Thinking Something Weird?

"Is there a difference between a synthesizer and a piano?" You ask tapping the keys.  
"Yes." Was all he said.  
_"What is it?"_ You ask as he sits beside you.  
"Can a piano do this?" He asked playing something the sounded digital and had an echo.  
"No.." You shake your head.  
"Well then that's the difference." He laughed softly.  
"If it's a bunch of different sounds how do you...you know...make it sound _good?"_ You ask looking up at him.  
"I don't think I can give you _simple_ answer to that." He laughed again and moved your hands to the keys.  
"It came naturally to me. Maybe it will for you too." He shrugged. You decided you would go about playing it like a normal piano and it didn't work...  
"Oh?" You jump. Mikaze chuckled a little.  
"Hey!" You squeak and let out an agitated whine.  
"You're so cute." He laughed softly. You knew Mikaze was a robot, he had a few..._malfunctions_ before. You didn't mind though, you would just have to be careful with each other, you were secretly afraid of Aine waking up because you for some reason thought that would take Mikaze away from you. You didn't want that, you had grown so used to his company that going on alone was scary for you. But you decided not to think about it. "Try again." He was covering his mouth and his shoulders were bouncing.  
"Damn you.." You grumble trying again.  
"Hey!" He was laughing now.  
"I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you I promise!" His eyes were  
closed and he was trying to stop but he couldn't. You let out a string of irritated whines and pleas for him to quit laughing at you.  
"I'm not laughing at you! I was just showing you how cute you are!" He promises as his laughter stops. "It's very cute!"  
You hit his shoulder and cross your arms letting your shoulders bounce then making a small 'hmpf' noise.  
"Alright, alright! I won't laugh anymore. Just try again I'm sure you can do this!" He sighed contently and put his hand in your hair. "So just quit pouting like that." He let out a small chuckle as you sigh and move back to the keys.  
"Okay, but I'm not gonna be able to do it and you're just going to keep laughing at me!" You end in an agitated yelp.  
"I promised you I  
wouldn't laugh! Do you think I'd break a promise?" He poked your cheek.  
"Yes." You grumble.  
"Aw _come on_." He laughed as you tried yet again to play.  
"How can I play the piano but not this?!" You whine in an irritated tone.  
"Now I told you they're two very different instruments! One is more electric and mechanical while the other is a lot more natural, playing one doesn't mean you can easily play the other." He explained giving your head a gentle pat that said _'E for effort_.'  
"Dammit." You grumble. Mikaze let out a soft whole-hearted sigh and chuckled lowly. You look over at him, "don't laugh, you _promised_." You glare.  
_"I know_ I wasn't laughing." He promises as he stands up from the small piano bench you follow him with your eyes as he walks around the bench and you turn your head to see your cyan haired boyfriend standing behind you.  
"_What are you doing?"_ You ask suspiciously.  
"Nothing just turn around and put your fingers on the keys." He sighed crossing his arms.  
_"Okay."_ You nod. You suddenly feel his chest against your back. "H-huh?" You watch as his arms cover yours and then his hands.  
"Don't move, let me do everything okay? _Just watch."_ He whispered into your ear. You repress a shiver and watch as his hands glide with yours over the keys. You try not to think about his body pressed against yours and the gentle humming in your ear.  
"There think you can do it?" He asked softly.  
"You're such a space case..._were you thinking something weird?"_  
"No!" You squeak. He laughs softly and turns you around and kisses you sweetly, _"I love you._" He chuckles

* * *

**I have a keyboard and I do not know a lot about Synthesizers or if there is a difference between them! Soooo sorry about that ): I couldn't find anything online a lot of you have been asking about my kik and I will give it to you! (derped out earlier so this is my name w/ no spaces)**

**Sarah . Pontes (No spaces)**

my profile pic is me begin a douche with my puppy charlie who was just gave away *^* I wanna new dog V bad...

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	6. Camus- One Of The Reasons I Love You

"This is big..." You look at the cello.  
"Yes I can imagine." Camus nods.  
"I'm so gonna do this!" You sit in the chair next to Camus eagerly. "So how _do_ you do this?" You ask looking at it. "_You_ do it." You look at him and sit with your legs crossed.  
He sighs softly and begins to play the instrument. It was a gentle melody that lulled the eager air in the room it a soft relaxing state. "The things you can do with that thing.." You murmur watching his hands glide perfectly, creating a soft tune. You begin to hum along smiling brightly at him. His expression softened at you and he smiled back._ "I love it..."_ You whisper through slightly parted lips. The song ends and you melt into your chair. "You're _so_ good..." You sigh,  
"I could never be able to play like that." You murmur.  
"I'm sure you'd be able to do it." He smiled putting his hand in your hair and tussling your soft (h/c) locks.  
"But it just looks _so cool_ when you do it.." You grumble bringing your knees to your chest and letting out soft, inaudible complaints. You were positive Camus hated it when you did that, but it was a force of habit and he didn't _have_ to sit there and listen he _got_ to sit there and listen, _it's a privilege.  
_ "Come on, (y/n)." He sighed pinching your cheek gently between his fingers. _"It'll be fine."_ He promised in a reassuring tone. "Try it." He pushed.  
"Well..okay.." You murmur putting your feet on the floor.  
"Move your elbow that way.." Camus got up from his seat and began guiding your arms gently to the proper positions. "Relax a little.." He chuckled into your ear. You let out another grumble of a complaint. "You're so afraid, it's cute." He laughed gently, his lips brushing your ear. You let out a wordless squeak of embarrassment before successfully forming the word, "thanks.." He laughs and kisses the skin behind your ear.  
"You're all tense, calm down." He chuckled noting moving his hands from your wrists.  
"I can't...I don't even know how to play one of these things!" You say shuffiling in your seat.  
_"It never hurt to try."_  
"Ever hear the phrase, _'curiosity killed the cat'?_" You yelped.  
"Aw, touche'." He chuckled and let go of your wrists. "Try it."  
"Okay.." You take a deep breath, and begin playing. About 10 seconds in you stop an let out a yelp of defeate. "Camus I can't!" You whine putting  
your head on his abdomen.  
"It wasn't _that_ bad." He soothed.  
"No it was." You shake your head.  
"It's fine.." He promised picking your head up. "It sounded fine."  
"Stop lying,_ your nose is gonna grow Camus._"  
"Aw, have a little more confidence." He chuckled pulling on your cheek.  
"Quit pulling on my face, Camus." You smile swatting his hands away. He smiled back and tugged you face closer to him by your chin.  
"Alright.." He promised to not pull on your face anymore.  
Your eyes flutter closed as his lips get closer to your's, you concentrate on holding his precious cello up as your lips meet.  
"I don't really have to try to play this thing again right?" You whisper into Camu's lips.  
"No, I won't torturer you anymore (y/n)." He laughed in a gentle whisper.  
"Thanks.." You laugh back, "it only sounds good when you play it anyways." You add still making an effort not to drop it.  
"Give your self a little more credit! _At least you tried."_ He caressed your cheek in his big hands and laughed gently.  
"I guess your right!" You nod smiling brightly in his direction.  
"That's worth something isn't it?" He smiled back and kissed you again, _"honestly a girl as pretty as you really __should have a little more confidence, I mean everyone you meet takes a liking to you."_ He tugs gently on the ends of your hair. "Yet you don't seem to notice how many people care about you." He sighed, "you're denser than a pile of rocks, you know that (y/n)?" He chuckles softly and kisses you again.  
"But that's okay, it's just one of the reasons I love you so much." He promised in between kisses.  
_"I love you (y/n),"_ he gave your cheek another squeeze.  
"I love you too, _Camus."_

* * *

**BEE AND PUPPYCAT BLACK BUTLER SEASON THREE FREE SEASON TWO BRAVEST WARRIORS I'M SO HAPPYYYY! Okay, so on a more story related not this isn't really about reader-chan playing the cello but I put it in there I've been going through a lot and I whipped this up to make me feel better, then I watched some Cartoon Hangover and curled up eating pizza :/ how I function but this is Camus's chapter, I didn't know what to write for the cello so I wrote a fic to make me feel better *x* srry if you don't like it #-# I've been drawing and posting on instgram a lot too I only have 130 followers but me no care.**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	7. Otoya Ittoki- Our Song

"Hey Otoya?" You ask bouncing up an down on the couch.  
"Yeah (y/n)?" Otoya looks up from his guitar and at you.  
"Why do guitars make that squeaking noise?" You ask bringing your knees to your chest.  
"Lots of reasons, but I _probably_ just need to change the strings." Otoya answered as said squeaking noise filled the room. He was usually all fun and cheerful but he was concentrating really hard on this song and you loved watching him play so you didn't do anything to avert his attention to you, because you could tell when he was and when he _wasn't_ in the mood to fool around. You lean back on the couch and watch his fingers dance over the strings, the way he played mesmerized you to _no _end and you could watch him for hours upon hours. And his singing voice. Oh, you loved it more than anything and made him sing for you all the time, he never minded because he loved how cute and happy you got when he sang his songs for you _especially _songs he had written with _you_ in mind. However, _your smile to him was what his voice was to him._ He loved it when you smiled and he would do anything to keep you smiling.  
"Why would you need to change the strings?" You ask suddednly. You hoped your questions weren't bothering him. But he answered with a smile.  
"These strings aren't coated and I've had them for 3 months now so they're _probably_ rusted." He says looking over at you, suddenly, he put his guitar beside him, "come here." He said after a moment of your silent confusion.  
"Otoya I'm right here." You poke his shoulder from your spot beside him.  
"Stand _in front_ of me." He chuckled and playfully swatted your hands away.  
"Alright.." You stand in front of him and look down at him. _"This is what it feels like to finally be taller than someone."_ You laugh triumphantly, but you're interrupted with your own yelp as Otoya spins you around so your back is facing him and pulls you down so you were sitting on the couch between his legs with your back pressed to his chest. _"Otoya.." _Your cheeks heat up.  
"Try and play something with me." He mumbled into your ear as he pulled his guitar back up and placed it on your lap.  
"I don't know how.." You say blushing an even darker shade of pink.  
He rested his chin on your shoulder and nuzzled the crook of your neck, "that's why I said _with me."_ He took your hand and placed it on the neck of the gutair. He placed a hand on your shoulder and laugh softly at your bright red cheeks. He kissed your temple as his laughter died out. "I have an idea, why don't you sing while I help you with your hands." He rested his temple on the side of your head as he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. You nod and he begins guiding your hands on the guitar as you start singing a song you were making up as you went along, _and of course it was about Otoya.  
_  
_"The answer to this feeling that makes my heart ache..Maybe I'll always be a child..Just like him. I don't think I want to ever grow up. But I know that I'll always love him. No matter how old I get. I'll still smile like a child. I know it sounds dumb to say out loud but I hope he knows. That this my song."  
_  
Suddenly Otoya lifts his head and kisses your cheeks.  
_"I love you,_ (y/n)." He whispers rubbing his cheek into your ear.  
"I love you too." You smile leaning back onto him.  
"Try playing by yourself." He whispered into the crook of your neck, you could tell how tiered he's been lately, but you found it cute.  
"It'll be squeak central." You chuckle.  
_"For me?"_ He pouted. You hated those two words more than anything.  
"Alright..for you.." You sigh. And you were right. It was just **bad. **  
"That woke you up didn't it?" You laugh leaning onto him.  
"At least you tired." He laughed into your hair trying to stop himself.  
"Venture into the unknown world, why don't we?" You hit his leg playfully as you laugh at yourself.  
_"That's why I love you."_ Otoya chuckled putting his guitar on the floor and wrapping his arms around your stomach.  
"You laugh at _everything._ You're such a child." He kisses the nape of your neck.  
"You are _too._" You laugh sticking your tongue out as he makes you turn around so your knees are pressed to the back of the couch. "That's why we're so perfect for each other." He laughed kissing you gently on the lips before pulling away slightly and singing,

_"the answer to this feeling that makes my heart ache..Maybe I'll always be a child..Just like her. I don't think I want her to ever grow up. But I know that I'll always love her. No matter how old I get. I'll still smile like a child right after she does. I know it sounds dumb to say out loud but I hope she knows. That this is our song."_

Your eyes widen at him before you hug him tightly. _"I love you, Otoya."_ You say in a sing-song voice.  
"And_ I_ love_ you_, (y/n)." He laughs.  
_"Oh yes, three cheers for the happy couple._" Ren threw torn up paper at the two of you.  
"Shut up." Otoya whispered, as he gently burried his face in your hair. "I'm _too_ happy to listen to your dirty jokes right now." You laugh at this.  
"I'm busy with (y/n). And I will be for a long time, _right_ (y/n)?"  
"Right."

* * *

**KAY SO I HAVE BEEN FEELING MOTHER FUCKING AMAZING LATELY A NICE CHANGE FROM MY HORRID MOOD. I don't know what fucking changed I'm still single I'm still bored ALL the time. BUT I'M FUCKING HAPPY! IT'S FUCKING GGREAT i FUCKING LOVE IT YOU KNOW? It's like I forgot all the rough things I'm dealing with right now! **

**_But I think it's because of all the nice things you Reader-chans are saying to me! Thank's all of you! _(o: **

**Plus the little section of lyrics I jotted down for this chapter was fun to right mayhaps I shall finish them and use them for Tokiya's chapter.**

**Also I noticed HEAVENS doesn't play any instruments so ERM idk what to do bout that if you have any ideas hit me up *.***

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	8. Natsuki Shinomiya- Perfectly Out Of Key

_"Maybe relaxing your shoulders.."_ He whispered standing behind you and gently pushing on your shoulders. You feel your cheeks heat up  
and you look down  
"I don't think that will work..Natsu.." You murmur.  
"Nonsense." His hand moved down the rest on your shoulder blade. "I'm sure you'll be able to play something." He promises.  
"I don't think so.." You chuckle. Natsuki was a lot taller than you probably more than a foot taller than you, so you looked up at him and he looks down at you, he chuckles feeling the top of your head resting on his chest.  
"You're so cute (Y/n)." He smiles and leans down to kiss you, you stand on your tip toes and kiss him.  
He smiles into your lips again, "one of us is upside down." He chuckles feeling your top lip on his bottom lip. "_I love you."_ He smiles and rubs his nose to yours. _"I love you too."_ You giggle rubbing your nose back onto his and closing your eyes.

**"Oh, _EW _STOP!"**

Syo walked into the room.  
"Ah! Syo-chan! Welcome back!" Natsuki waved.  
"Hi." Syo flopped down on the bed.  
"Something the matter?" You ask.  
"Tiered." Syo answered.  
"Ah, I see." You nod.  
"What're you two doing? You know, _besides_ kissing."  
"Ah! I was showing (y/n) how to play the Viola!" He perks up suddenly.  
"You know, that sounds like _so_ much fun and I _hate_ to miss out on that _great_ shit but I'm gonna put on some pajamas and some headphones and go to sleep." Syo gets up and walks puff out your cheeks and jut out your bottom lip.  
Natsuki chuckles, "what a cute face you're making!" He laughs squeezing you.  
"Natsu!" You laugh back and cover his arm with one of you hand since the other was holding the Viola. He let you go after a moment of squeezing and coddling and stood in front of you. He began moving your hands around on the Viola and after he was done he put his hand on your head and gently ruffled your hair.  
"There. Now try." He smiled at you and you nod. Syo was long sleeping now so you didn't have to worry about him making fun of you, even  
though he probably wouldn't.  
"Ee.." You hiss and you continue playing the god-awful tune. Finally you give up. "Yeah..somethings...don't work.." You  
chuckle. "The Viola is a hard instrument though." You add suddenly. "I didn't think I'd be able to do it! In all honesty I'm kind of proud of myself  
for _trying! Yeah_!" You jump. "I mean I can _totally_ do anything! No, _not__ eat rabbit._ No. I won't. Wait_ irrelevance!_" You chuckle and jump up, using  
Natsuki's shoulder to hold onto and you kiss him lightly on the lips. Kissing was kind of a team effort so it didn't last long since he didn't know it  
was going to happen.  
He smiled, "you're so cute (y/n)!" He yelped squeezing you. You chuckle and nestle into his chest. You went on to try playing a bunch more times though you tried sitting down standing up playing with your (non-dominate) hand, and even closing your eyes. In the end you happily came to terms with the fact you could not play the instrument and you really didn't mind at all, you played your own respective instrument and you liked it very much. You really were just happy to get to goof off with Natsuki a little bit, you see him all the time but you always had fun with him.  
"Admit it was funny." You laugh into his shirt as you hug him, still holding his Viola in your hands.  
"It wasn't funny! You were trying your _hardest!"_ He laughed.  
"Aw, I heard that mister Shinomiya who said it wasn't funny now, hm?" You giggle breathing in his scent. He  
always smelt nice, like cake and sweet things. Even though he couldn't cook them, you were almost positive it was just his natural musk. You close your eyes and nestle into him further breathing more of him in.  
"You're especially cuddly today." He smiles, "I like it, it's cute." He adds.  
"Mhm, I got shot down by your Viola, I thought he liked me. I need comforting." You joke.  
"Ah, now I understand." He laughs combing his fingers  
through your hair and admiring you (h/c) locks.  
"I liked it." He adds.  
_"You did?_" You ask. "I did._ It was perfectly out of key_." He smiles and takes the Viola from you setting it gently on the floor, resting against the wall and then turned back to you.  
"It was..?" You feel your cheeks heat up and he smiles at you,

_"just like you."_

* * *

**Happy Birthday Syo, Kaoru, Natsuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru (Ouran) xD June Ninth 6.9 Life has been hectic some medical things have been going on for me, I won't get into detail and it's not that serious I wont die on y'all I promise xD but may not be updating in really close periods you may have seen that already XD**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	9. Ranmaru Kurosaki- Arrows

You watch Ranmaru from his couch as he strums lazily -_yet better than anything you've ever heard_- at the strings on his bass, you  
stare dreamily at him and rest your cheek on your hand. Ranmaru glanced up at you and chuckled.  
"What're you thinking about?" He asked  
leaning back yet still playing.  
_"Nothing~."_ You smile.  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me." He raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm really not thinking." You promise.  
"Then what are you doing?"  
_"Admiring~_." You smile again, crossing one leg over the other.  
"Admiring _what_?" He asked sliding his fingers over the neck of the instrument.  
"_You_ of course." You chuckle.  
"Oh _really_?" He chuckled, glancing back down at his fingers.  
"_Yes_ really." You nod.  
"And _why_ are you admiring me?" He asked readjusting his fingers.  
"Because it looks _cool_ when you play the bass." You shrug.  
"_Does_ it _now_?" He asked jokingly.  
"It _does_, it makes you look _hot..er_." You lay down and hold your phone at arms length.  
"Well _thank you._" He laughed. "Why don't you come over here?"  
"Why? What're you gonna do? Is the couch gonna blow up? That'd _suck_."  
"No! Have some _faith_ I just wanna sit with you!" He defended. You got up and sat next to him, as he strummed absently.  
"_Spooky."_ You lean onto his shoulder.  
"Yes, _very_." He nods.  
"Teach me something!" You perk up.  
"Teach _you_ somthing?" He laughed.  
"You think I can't do it!" You yelp.  
"Well not to sound mean or anything, you know I love you but you've never even touched one of these." He answered.  
_"Fuck you_ I just did." You wrap your hand around the neck of the bass.  
_"Fuck you_ that doesn't count." Ranmaru laughed. "Come here, I'll try." He pulled you onto his lap and you yelp,**_ "you're teaching me how to play the _**  
**_thingy we aren't having sex!_**"  
You yelp. "Teaching you how to play the thingy is a _close_ second." He spun you around and placed the bass in your lap and pressed your back to his chest. "Relax you look like you just watched your whole family getting murdered." He says, his voice a breath  
against your earlobe.  
"Shut up." You laugh leaning back onto him in an attempt to brush the cold air away from your ear.  
"Well go ahead you wanted to play something, play something." He gestured to the instrument.  
"How?" You look up at him.  
"Just try." He shrugged. SO you try, it should be a crime to play something so horribly.  
"You never taught me don't laugh you...dingus!" You yelp. He laughs loudly and rests his head on your shoulder blade still laughing.  
"Rann..." You whine.  
"Sorry sorry!" He promises. "Here _come on._" He leans over you and wraps his arms around you covering your hands with his. "Just watch." He whispers into your ear. You shiver slightly and nod. He moves his hands slowly and gently, you never really understood this side of Ranmaru but you liked it none the less, it was sweet and gentle and it made you smile. You stare down at your hands. You watch his hands move slowly over the neck of the instrument. You feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment and you try to concentrate on something else though it was beyond impossible.  
"Well no helping that then." Ranmaru chuckled softly into your ear. You jump as he sets the bass down, "_unteachable._" He decides.  
"Shut up!" You yelp turning to face him.  
"Make me." He smiled cockily at you. You grab his cheeks and pull down.  
He raises his eyebrows then breaks out into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, sorry!" He waved his hand at you.  
"Rannnnnn~!" You whine loudly.  
_"Alright, alright."_ His laughter dies out slowly and he places his hands on your waist, "aw, don't be mad!" He whines as you turn your head and cross your arms. "Come on~ you know you don't want to be mad." He squezzed your waist and you jump. He bites the inside of his cheek to contain his laughter. You slap his chest and he grabs your hand, "hitting doesn't make friends~." He warns.  
"Shut up." You laugh hanging your head. He pulls you toward him and kisses you.  
"_I love you.._" He breaths into your lips.  
_"I love you too."_ You whisper breathlessly back. You wrap your arms around his neck.  
"Keep hitting people, you don't need more friends you just need me." He rested his forehead on yours and you smile.  
"You're the only guy I'd need you get jealous so easily~." You chuckle one of your legs now folded on either side of him.  
"It's _not_ jealousy I get worried there are weirdos out there." He poked your stomach and you fall back with an exagertaed death noise.  
_"(y/n)_~." Ranmaru hums.  
"You shot an arrow in my stomach I need time to heal!" You joke.  
"Sure (y/n)." You jab a finger in his stoamch. "See I just shot you with my arrow~!" You muse.  
"You _missed_." He takes a hold of your wrist and presses your finger to his heart. "

_"You shot me a long time ago, right here."_

* * *

**Feeling better me~! School ended for me today and I'm so happy~! It's just this amazing feeling of not having to go to school at 5:30 AM I'm so pumped! **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	10. Ryuya Hyuga- Upset The Neighbors

You lay on Ryuuya's couch making trumpet noises while holding his trumpet beside your cheek. You had gotten engaged recently and you both agreed it would be best to move in with each other, you were both well known actors so you lived in a sort of uptight area but that never stopped you or any of your crazy antics, much to Ryuuya's irritation, you were just lucky he loved you.  
"You know you put the trumpet on your mouth, right?" Ryuuya asks.  
"It sounds better when I do it like this." You nod.  
He laughs softly and pulls the trumpet from your hand and places it on your lips. "Want something to drink?" He patted your shoulder.  
"Can't talk busy trumpeting...but tea..."  
"I figured as much." Ryuuya laughed again and walks away. He comes back in a bit later and you sit up and take the tea.  
"Thanks." You smile as he sits beside you.  
"Did you give up on the trumpet?" He asked tapping said instrument.  
"My lips have had _more important things to do_." You shrug.  
_"Like what?"_ He rose his eyebrows at you.  
"I can think of a few things." You chuckle softly and lean up to kiss him.  
"I can too..." He mumbles into your lips, holding your face in his hands after a moment of having your lips pressed against his he realized your attention was elsewhere. _"What're you looking at?"_ He asks looking behind him. "...you _can't_ be serious." He looks at you shocked.  
"Ryuu~! I really wanna!" You hold his shirt in your fists.  
"You seriously..." Ryuuya looked from the trumpet then to you then back to the trumpet. "I've never _hated_ the instrument I play more than I do now." He picked it up and handed it to you. You giggle happily and press it to your lips. After a while of terrible playing Ryuuya plucks it from your hands.  
"It may not seem late but let's not wake the neighbors."  
"I don't even know how to play it though!" You whine. "Ryuuyaa~!" You beg.  
"No." He raised an eyebrow.  
"_Pleasseeee_~!" You fall onto him.  
_"You're a grown woman (y/n)!_" Even he was starting to laugh.  
"_I thought you loved me~."_ You whine."  
"I do!" He defended.  
"For _mee_~." You beg.  
"Okay, okay!" He sighed.  
"Yay~!" You cheer. He stands in front of you.  
"If our neighbors think we're any weirder after this it's your fault."  
"Aw come on~ they already hate us!" You laugh.  
"That's no reason!" Ryuuya slaps your shoulder playfully.  
"Alright alright it's my fault!" You laugh.  
"Okay so just hold it there." He presses it to your lips. You nod as he maneuvers your hands to hold the instrument properly. "I mean just...blow..?" He shrugged. So, you blew._ Loud._  
"Okay too loud, too loud!" He pulls it off your lips slightly.  
You laugh loudly and nod, "sorry!" You couldn't stop laughing. "I'm okay I'm okay!" You swat at the air as you regain yourself. "_I_ am a _riot_." You shake your head.  
"You are _so_ lucky I love you." Ryuuya shook his head.  
"I know, I am aren't I?" You smirk at him. "Soft right?" You ask pressing the trumpet to your lips. Ryuuya nods and you blow softer yet loud enough to be heard.  
"That's good." He nods.  
"Fantastic." You smile cheekily.  
"Just press your fingers down now."  
You do as told but it still wasn't very good. "Ryuu, I think...your trumpet is broken." You chuckle pulling it away and shaking it aimlessly.  
"Yeah," he laughed taking it away, "_that's it_."  
"You play it!" You smile.  
"Okay, _okay."_ He sighs, you made him play for you all the time. He began playing and you watch him mesmerized. He was much better  
than anyone you've ever heard and you loved it when he played. You smile brightly at him and he smiled back taking the trumpet away from his  
lips. He took your face in his hands and pulled you toward him. You wrap your arms around his neck and close your eyes as you lips meet. He  
moves closer to you on the couch rests on hand on your hip and one on your thigh, chuckling internally you blow into his lips.  
"I am not, nor will I ever be a trumpet." He warned pulling gently on the ends of your (h/l) hair. You giggle softly and continue making trumpet noises.  
"(y/n)." He said in a warning tone.  
"Ryuu~." You laugh in between noises.  
"Quit that." He pulled absently on your cheeks.  
"No~." You chuckle happily.  
"(y/n) you had better cut that out." He raises his eye brows.  
"No~." You laugh. He cradles your jaw with one hand and kisses you sweetly. You let out a yelp of shock. He laughs into your lips and pulls away. He rests his forehead on your shoulder and continues to laugh.  
"Ryuuya!" You slap his back.  
His shoulders bounce and he hugs you. "Sorry, sorry!"  
"Are you in a good mood or something?" You keep slapping the back of his shirt.  
"That noise you made was really funny!" He picks his head up and cups your face in his hands and kisses you gently. "You know I love you, right?" He asks as he regains himself.  
"I love you too." You grumble. He kisses your forhead you pull him down onto the couch. He chuckles and gives a soft husky whisper into your ear,  
"I know another way we can upset the neighbors.."

* * *

**28 or not he is my love. Like ohmygawush he's like...it's should be illegal to be so physically attractive. PSHT I AM SO WEIRD! Okay so again sometimes people spell his name Hyuga Ryuya or Hyuuga Ryuuya, it all sounds the same so I mean does it matter he comes up no matter how you spell it in Google (and for you Bing users he comes up there too) So yeah, 28 or not this man is my love he is so cute it hurts and I want ten of him RN xD (I spelled his name one way in the title and the other way in the chapter)  
**

**ALSO AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO TRIES TO SPELL SPELLED LIKE SPELT? UGH IT NEEDS TO STOP**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


End file.
